Broken Silence
by Chiiling
Summary: Sequel to "Silence". It has been a few weeks since WW2 and Italy was taken by Romano. Germany, not yet haven given Italy his answer becomes restless and violent. Going to retrieve him only awakens a beast he didn't know lay dormant within him. Now Germany's on edge with a mute Italy, annoying countries and confused feelings. What's he to do when Italy starts to hate him? GerIta
1. Violent Encounters

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekazu Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**

* * *

_**Violent Encounters**_

It has been a few weeks since the war. _He _have healed from his wounds, but Italy never recovered from his. There were a few times Italy lost consciousness during his treatment, but in the end, Austria had manage to save Italy's life. Though he claimed it was because of Italy's will to live. Seems his sense of survival was just as strong before the war as it was in the war. Currently, the only wound Italy has yet to heal from was his voice. Don't get him wrong. It wasn't the war that damaged his voice but from the "Germany! Oh Germany, please help me! Waah! Save me Germany!" that he was screaming at the top of his lungs while waving his white flag around, hurting his own arms from swinging to hard. It only seems appropriate that it was something so Italy-like that would be the cause of his more serious problems.

Since his voice no longer worked, Germany had taken to having Italy permanently placed in my home, but Romano thought otherwise. He was cursing up a storm with "He's my brother and I'll take care of him! Beside, with his voice gone, it'll be quiet without his 'Germany, oh Germany.' Now hand him over you potato loving bastard!" He couldn't very well say no since he _was_ his brother and it was his fault that Italy _was_ hurt in the first place. So he let Italy go, never giving him a response to his last words. Why should he since Italy was now out of his home and out of his life as if he was never there?

But Romano had it right about one thing. It was quiet without Italy around. A week without Italy was all he could take before his conscience forced him to retrieve Italy from Spain's home. Urgh. The headache he gained thinking about all the things that Spain should not be doing to Romano with a mute Italy around was making him crazy. He could be at the door and they wouldn't even know since he couldn't say a word! Urgh. He could just feel another headache coming.

By the time he made it to Spain's home, Germany had a bad vibe going down his spine. It was almost as if he know something was going to jump at him if he went any closer. Tempted to turn back, he steeled himself for he was a man on a mission and that mission will be fulfilled. Gearing up his nerves, he headed towards the door. Just as he was about to open it, a loud crash was heard from inside the house. Fearing the worse, he broke down the down with his right foot and stormed in.

"ITALY!"

* * *

Depressed. That could be the only word to describe his brother-in-law. Ever since Romano took Italy back home with him, he has been gloomy and withdrawn. But that's not the worse of it. No! He just had to take Romano with him!

NOOO! Granted, Romano was just being a big brother to Italy but it was taking time away from _their _alone time. It's hard to get Romano to be all cuddly so Spain cherished the moments he did managed to get. But instead, he got Romano trying to cook and bending down in front of the refrigerator just as he came in. Personally, Spain thought it was an invitation. Romano cooking with a frilly apron while bending over. If that didn't scream "take me!", then he must be losing his touch. In the end, it turned out that he was just trying to make something for Italy as a 'cheer me up' while he was recovering from his separation anxiety from Germany. Surprise surprise.

Damn that Germany! What he wouldn't give for him to suddenly appear and whisk away Italy. He adored Italy he do, since he looks so much like his Romano, but papa wants some love and attention too! But no. All he got was a pot covered head and a rolling-pin constantly beating the side of it as Romano yelled "Damn you! Can't you see I'm trying to cook for Italy?! Keep your horny induced dick away from me and Italy you churro loving pedophile!"

To say Spain was upset was an understatement, but looking over at Italy, he saw him silently chuckling to himself and Spain felt his cheeks going red. Wishing to keep whatever hearing and dignity he had left, he began to walk away from the kitchen, grumbling to himself about fate and the cruelties of god. Just as he was about to make it to the kitchen door, he suddenly heard a loud crash, as if someone with blonde hair and blue eyes, awesome biceps, firm cheeks and wearing a German military uniform had just broken down my door.

"ITALY!"

Well well, it seems as if fate and god have yet to abandon him. Grinning mischievously as he looked back at Italy, Spain stalked towards his prey.

"Oh Italy~"

* * *

Running inside, he didn't see Italy and anyone around. Fearing the worse, Germany grabbed his sticky friend that he placed conveniently at his side before he left and started to roam the house. As he was coming upon what he assumed was the kitchen, the door suddenly swung open to reveal a bruised Spain carrying an obviously upset and struggling Italy as Romano was behind them, yelling words not suitable for children's ears. Upon closer inspection, Germany could see light red staining Italy's cheeks.

An unholy flame of rage and hatred filled him as he watched both Italy and Romano hit Spain. Never had he felt such strong need for blood as he watch Italy struggle in the arms of another man. _'Seems like I've just invented some more German torture techniques. Best try them out on a willing victim.'_

Stalking forward, he grabbed Italy from Spain and walked behind him, placing Italy on the ground next to a fuming Romano. Turning, Germany faced Spain as he was attempting to sooth his head from the lumps he received, courtesy of the rolling-pin in Romano's hand.

"It's about time. Hurry up and tak-" he never got to finish his sentence before Germany slugged him. Ignoring the alarmed cry of Romano, he walked towards Spain who flew to the wall when he was hit. Bending down, he grabbed a fist full of short wavy brunette hair and forced Spain to look at him.

"I don't care to know what has happened here or why you were man-handling Italy, but know this. Should you ever try to touch Italy again, rather friendly or not, I'll beat you 'til you're black and blue. I'll beat your face in so hard, your eyelids would be sealed shut from all the dried blood that had escaped your empty head. Lips so swollen, you won't even be able twitch. Then I'm going to tear your limbs off with my bare hands, cut open your stomach and string you up from your feet with your own innards as I have Romano chained and gagged in a chair as he watches me beat you senseless with your own torn limbs." With each statement, his face came close to the paling Spain until they where but a few breaths away from each other and their eyes leveled. He could clearly see the color fading from Spain's face but still he continued. "I'll even rip off your genitals and shove them down your ass as Romano in his fear-stricken state will see you fuck yourself. Treat your balls as no more than roaches, deserving of being crushed beneath the soles of my boot. After that, I'll gorge out your eye balls and have Romano play pattle-ball with them. I'll-"

He could no longer continue as Italy took it upon himself to stand and fling himself onto Germany's back, clutching his chest with trembling hands. Germany didn't even need to hear him to know Italy was softly crying into his back. Giving one last look to Spain, clearing telling him he'll make good on his threat, he got up and turned with Italy now within the the folds of his protected arms. Burying his face in Italy's short brunette hair, he raised his head slightly to look at the terrified Romano. "I'm taking Italy back with me if that's OK?"

Clearly frightened that he was going to be next on Germany's hit list, Romano nodded his head so much it was surprising to see it still attached to his neck. Picking up the still crying Italy, he walked past the wounded Spain and out the broken door, heading for home. Just before leaving, he took a glance back at the rising Spain as he rubbed his jaw line, watching Romano running to him with tears in his eyes.

"Spain..." called out Germany, shocking both Spain and Romano. "See that you remember the lesson I have taught you today for I do not jest." He leveled a fierce glare at Spain who should not have been able to go any paler, watching him nod when he didn't look away. Turning slightly, he looked to Romano and said "Thank you for taking care of Italy but it would seem that I have gotten use to having him around that I can no longer function throughout the day without him. Once more, I thank you and you are welcome to come visit should you ever feel the need to visit your brother." With that he finally turned and walked out the non-existing door, leaving behind two frighten and confused beings behind.

* * *

**AN: This was originally a one shot but I keep writing to the point that it has now become a multi-chapter story. In fact, it was originally part of "Silence", but I thought it'll be better if I made this into a sequel. I'll try to update as fast as I can type and post. Reviews and comments are welcomes. Any misuse, misspelled or misguided info are my fault and are to be excused since I'm a moron. It's generally the same story for anyone who have read this before, but the grammar and spelling should be fixed. I'll continue to fix any mistakes that have been throughout the story and probably even after I finished it.**


	2. Crazy Brothers

******DISCLAIMER: ****This is a work of fiction.** Names, characters, and places are **the sole property of Hidekazu Himaruya. A**ny resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.

* * *

_**CRAZY BROTHERS**_

It didn't take a genius to figure out something was bothering Germany, Italy mused inside his own head. For as long as Italy had known him, he had never seen Germany so upset where he would go so far as to threaten someone's genitals. Perhaps he needed someone to talk. But if that's the case, why not go to Japan? In fact, Italy haven't seen Japan for weeks. The last time Italy saw him was during his recovery. Japan wanted to stay longer but he had to fix his country just as the rest of them had too.

Thinking about the war just gave him a headache, but then thinking of Germany, he realized that he never acted this way until the war ended. Maybe something in the war traumatized him. Italy would ask but since he didn't have a voice, it wasn't like he could. Pondering it for a while, completely relaxed in Germany's arm, he never noticed that said person was staring at him from the corner of his eye.

* * *

_ 'He seems to be taking everything in just fine.' _thought Germany. Typically when one behaves irrationally, said person is questioned 'til a satisfactory amount of answers were given. But no. Here he is, carrying Italy in his arms like a bride and he doesn't even seem to notice him. Strange for a person to ignore the person they apparently love.

Love. _Lugwig. Love you. _Suddenly a flashback of that day appeared before his eyes. Why he thought of it was beyond him but hearing those words ringing in his head once more forced Germany to tighten his grip on Italy. Without realizing it, he was squeezing Italy to his chest so tightly that Italy had to pull on Germany's collar to make him realize he was hurting him. Looking down, Germany came to a halt when he saw the pain etched into Italy's eyes. Mistaking the look, Germany jumped into a dead sprint. Thinking that Italy may since have some sort of internal problem, Germany ran pass France without seeing him. Though Germany didn't see him, France saw them.

"My my my. Is that Italy? Come here little one. It's me, your big brother France. Ahh, I'm so beautiful." said France with his arms stretched out, waiting for Italy to just run up to him and hug him. Halting, Germany twisted so that he was now facing France. A million thoughts were running through his head but only three things stuck. Spain, France and dear God, Prussia! Panicking, Germany looked around to see if his douche-bag brother was there. He sighed in relief when he didn't spot him only to wince when he heard his brother's unmistakable and obnoxious voice. _'Ugh. Mother must have been high when she gave birth to him 'cuz no one can be that asshole-lish without being born messed up.'_ thought Germany as he saw Prussia getting closer.

Well, it was now or never. Looking down, he saw Italy giving him a blank stare and as if on cue, his mind conjured an image of Italy saying "Pasta" with that smile on his face. Well, he made his decision.

"Oh Prussia. It's you. Are you here to see you handsome Germany? Well, he's over there wit- Ah! Hey! Watch where you're going! You almost trample over my pretty self!" yelled out France. Looking ahead, he saw Germany making a bee line towards Prussia. "Oh my. You wanted to see your brother that much? All you had to do was ask you silly boy. But wait! I want to see Italy! Come back and wait for me!" France made a dash, rushing after Germany as he headed towards Prussia.

_'Here it comes, here it comes'_ was all Germany chanted inside his head. Running as fast as he could, he kept his aim on Prussia. "Oh, Germany! What are you doing here? Couldn't wait to see the awesome me huh? Well I understand. I am pretty awesome." Almost there. "Anyway, since you're here, come drink beer with your awesome big brother." Just a little more. "Just drop your baggage" aaannndddd "and we'll hit the club" aaannndddd "and have an awesome tii-aahh!"

Boom! "IT'S DIN-DIN TIME!" hollered out Germany as he ran through Prussia. Bumping Prussia into the sky, he fell right on France.

And just like that, one obstacle was cleared. Looking down at Italy, he could see the silent laughter coming from him. Surprisingly, it brought a smile and a small chuckle from him as well. Slowing down to a walk, Germany waited until Italy looked up at him before asking. "Hungry?" At Italy's enthusiastic nod, Germany gave him a lop-sided grin. "Pasta it is then." Another of Italy's enthusiastic nods had Germany laughing out right. As he walked, Italy tugged Germany's shirt while pointing to the pile that contained Prussia's and France's unconscious corpses. Germany just shrugged with a smirk.

"Who knows what they do these crazy brothers."

* * *

**A/N: This was actually part of longer chapter but I decided to split it in half. I always found Prussia and France annoying so I find this chapter to be funny, though lately they have been coming out as parental figures to me. Reviews and Comments are welcome. Again, I just fixed the spelling and grammar that were wrong. Misspelled, punctuation, etc. please excuse.**


	3. Written Response

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekazu Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**

* * *

_**WRITTEN RESPONSE**_

Germany was taking him to a restaurant that was famous for their pasta in France. Italy tugged on his sleeve, asking if they were going to go in. Chuckling, Germany nodding and went inside, still possessing Italy in his arms. The waiter showed them to their seats but Germany still did not release him. No, instead Germany placed him on his lap and ordered some wine and pasta for him. Whenever Italy tried to get Germany to eat pasta, it was "Not now Italy" or "It's not the time for pasta". But here they were, in a French restaurant, getting ready to eat some pasta.

Feeling the love swelling up, Italy turned slightly in his place, grabbed Germany's face and pulled him down for a kisser. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel Germany's shocked expression as he went stiff under him. Not willing to let this chance slip, Italy began to kiss Germany anywhere he could on his face, from the heat filled cheeks to the sweaty forehead. Before he could pull away, Germany pushed Italy, forcing him to nearly be sprawled out on the table before them. Feeling hurt and depressed from Germany's rejection, Italy tried to get up only to be pushed back down. Looking up, he could see Germany's eyes darkening and shocked reined through him when Germany gave him the infamous french kiss, tongue and all.

* * *

Italy tasted divine. It didn't surprise him when Italy tasted like pasta. He had never really cared for pasta but if it tastes like this, he might get hooked. When Italy had kissed him, he was so shell-shocked that he froze. Then when Italy started to kiss his entire face, seeking more affection, Germany's mind suddenly went into overtime and he pushed Italy away. They were in a crowded restaurant, in public and he just had to kiss him, another man. Clearly the Italians knew no shame.

When he pushed him, Italy landed on the table, laying on his back with the most cutest and hurtful look to ever mar that face. Everything just faded from his line of vision as all he could see was Italy attempting to get up, first propping himself on his elbows, thrusting his chest towards him before rolling over to his side, his butt in his view. Something in Germany's head must have snap or he would not have pushed Italy down, holding his arms above his head while kissing him. The Gods may not have abandoned Spain, but they surely did for Germany.

Deepening the kiss even further, both Germany and Italy seem to have forgotten that they were in a restaurant, but more importantly, a crowded restaurant that had frozen in place, watching the display with a mix of emotions. Germany suspected that had America not intervene, they were going to give the place a show with front row seats.

"Yo dude! Enough with the public indecency! We came here to eat, not get an eye full of lusty foreigners! You hurtin' our delicate flowers' eyes. Hell wrong with you?!" called out America. Releasing Italy's lips, Germany turned his head to see that not only was America there but so were Britain, Canada, Russia, China, the two now conscious France and Prussia, as well as Japan. First Spain, then crazy brothers and now this. This day could not get any worse.

* * *

Oh the embarrassment. He could just die from it. Burying his face in Germany's chest, he tried to unsuccessfully fade away from the scene before him. Why oh why did the other countries have to be eating in the same restaurant as them at the same time just as things were getting good? Was he not meant to be with Germany? If so, can't there be a less embarrassing way to tell him?

"Oh Italy, it's you. Why are you here? Your brother said you were staying at Mr. Spain's home. I was going to go and give you a gift as is customary. The' welcoming home' present as America calls it." said Japan as he got up from his seat to stand in front of them. Reaching over to take the box in Japan's hand, Italy gave him a smile. Opening the box, he found that it was a sketch book with pencils. A bit confused, he looked up at Japan for clarification. "It's 'cuz you lost your voice right? Well, we had a world conference and everything to discuss what to get ya and we all decided that what ya need was a way to talk to us." responded America from behind Japan. Clearing his throat a bit, Britain spoke.

"Quite as America said. Being a world power, we can't have you speechless during one of our meetings though we don't need you to randomly shout out the names of American presidents either. With this, you shall be able to write us your response to any questions we ask or if you yourself have question."

"Yes. That right. Panda and I pick it out since you draw so much. You need more, come to me. I give you more." said China as Canada and Russia just nodded.

Feeling so moved by the consideration of the other world powers, Italy felt his eyes beginning to water. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, Italy was going to write his thanks until Prussia spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Well now that that's out of the way...West, you want to tell your awesome big brother about your little love affair?" Everyone's head snap to Germany and Italy with sly grins as they once more became the center of attention. Sweat dropping, Germany began to panic. Rising quickly, he didn't realize that he had dropped Italy in the process.

"I-It-It's not what you think! We were j-just caught up in the moment! That's all!" hollered Germany as everyone just gave him that 'sure it is' look. "It's OK West. The awesome me understands. You just wanted to have little Italy there to yourself that you forgot everything else. Right Russia?" "Right right. It's OK. Italy is a good boy. He'll be a wonderful experience for you. 'Mellow out' as England tends to say." They were clearly making fun of him. Italy got to his feet and attempted to write a letter of complaint when Germany exploded.

"IT WAS NOT LIKE THAT! IT WAS A MISTAKE YOU HEAR ME?! A MISTAKE! IT MEANT NOTHING TO ME! NOTHING!" screamed Germany, never noticing Italy's frozen form. Germany couldn't see Italy but everyone else did and they knew what was coming.

Silence reined in the air of the restaurant. That was all anyone could hear for miles. Nothing. Not even a breath of sorrow could be heard. Suddenly the only noise that could be heard was the scratching of pencil against paper. Germany was too afraid to turn when the sound stop. He too knew what must have gone through Italy's head when the words escaped his mouth in a rush of fury. Fearing the worse, Germany refused to face Italy's wrath and they all knew it. For whatever reason, France lifted up a giant mirror from beneath the table that was clearly to small to be able to hide such a thing. He framed the mirror above his head, making sure that whatever Italy wrote, Germany could see. In big bold letters Germany read:

"DIE YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!" And that was Italy's first words since the war. His first written response.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to just make this a 5 chapter story. There will be a smut scene later. Update soon. Reviews and comments are welcome. Plus, excuse the grammar and punctuation and spelling errors. Fixed any mistakes I found.**


	4. Forever Stay

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekazu Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**

* * *

_**FOREVER STAY**_

Angry was not what one would describe Italy at the moment. No. Italy was dangerously enraged that the remaining countries not there to witness the event stayed clear away from the fuming brunette. While not present, word had traveled fast from one nation to the next and the whole world was suddenly avoiding Italy as if he had just gotten the start of a new plague with no cure.

While Italy was being avoided, Germany was having no such luck. Any country that was a country all came out to Germany and either gave him an ear full, which was rare or if you were a woman, bashed his face in until he was no longer recognizable.

America and Canada, well more like his bear, had punched him. China used his giant pan dish. France had technically slapped him though if anyone ask, they would say 'bitch slapped him to hell'. Russia used his pipe to widen the pathway from Germany's posterior to enlarge his intestines while England had used his magic to conjure his fairy friends to beat the living day lights out of him. The one beating that Germany would never forget was the one he received from Hungary and boy was she livid. Had Austria not stop her, she would had most lucky left the country Germany without...well Germany. He was black and blue and occasionally red from where Hungary had struck him again out of seer angry.

But the one that really hurt was the ones he received from both Japan and Prussia. While their reactions was not violent, what they did was much worse. Japan had looked at him with such shame in his eyes that Germany had to look away. Prussia. Prussia was the worse one of all the wounds that had been inflicted on him. All he could do was "West, while the awesome me understands why you would say such a thing, my awesomeness would not allow me to be so cruel as to deny such strong affections. What you did caused more pain to Italy than any amount of war and bloodshed that he had lived through. That is something that the awesome me would not do." With that, Prussia left Germany to stew in his own thoughts about his actions.

Perhaps he had overreacted a bit. But they were wrong. He nor Italy were in a relationship. Sure they were always together, slept in the same bed and are always conveniently at the same place together but that was because they were allies. He, Italy and Japan were allies together and made up the Axis Powers, so it make sense for them to be near each other. Well until but a few days ago when he ruined not only his alliance with Italy but Japan as well. He was already at odds with the other countries so it didn't matter if they hated him.

Looking around his home now, Germany noticed how empty it was. If he focused hard enough, he could clearly see Italy running around his place as if he owned the damn thing. Remembering it brought a small smile to his lips before he furrowed his brows together and shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the image. Suddenly something clicked inside Germany's head. _'Have I always been like this when it comes to Italy?'_ he asked himself. The more he looked around, the more he saw Italy. When it wouldn't go away, he started to remember little things involving him and Italy together. One were he stopped Italy from crying by kissing both his cheek, another where he found Italy in his bed and just left him there. He recalled a memory where he thought Italy and Romano were sleeping together only to discover that it was just their hair swirl that got stuck together. He felt so relieved and ashamed at the same time.

But the one clear image in his head, the one that stood above the others was when where he thought Italy had died when he propelled himself into the air when he modified his Kruger-wagon. Never had Germany felt such regret on his actions of the way he treated Italy. He was grateful that Italy survived such an ordeal for it cemented in his head how precious he was to him.

The more he thought about it, the more he realize Italy's importance in his life and another shocking fact came to light. _'I love him. I must love him to allow only he to do things I would never allow another to do. I most truly do love the moron.'_

Feeling as if the weight of the world was coming off his shoulders, Germany stood up from the chair he was seated at since Prussia left him and began to awe himself in a new light. Nodding his head eagerly, he would go get Italy and tell him how he felt. Just as he was about to go around his table and to the door, he winced. He just remembered what had happened but a few days ago and it's result. Due to his own arrogance, Italy had stormed out of the restaurant claiming he was going back to Romano aka Spain's house. When he had tried to follow, Italy slapped him across the face so hard his neck nearly snapped out of place. So shock was he that he didn't run after Italy when he continued to walk away.

_'Is he still mad at me? No matter. I will make you listen to me and set things right again. Soon Italy, soon you shall be back by my side where you shall forever stay.'_

* * *

**A/N: Yea, so close to being done. I was working on another story. that's why it was taking so long to upload. But fear not, I shall finish this story for I refuse to upload the other 'til this is done. Reviews and comments are welcomes and please forgive any errors withing his story. I am to lazy to really look through this since I stayed up til 3:30 to finish it. Enjoy and hope you will like the last chapter. I know Italy and Germany will, hehehehe.**


	5. For All Times

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekazu Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**

* * *

**_FOR ALL TIMES_**

Italy decided to go to Canada's home instead of going back to Spain's or back home because it would stand to reason that Canada would be the last place Germany would ever come looking for him at. Not that he would the prick. Two weeks. Two long weeks and no sign of the damned blonde anywhere. Oh sure, other countries came to him, speaking of how they would have either beat Germany or lectured him but they never once mentioned what he looked like. Like, was he regretting what he did? Did he look sad or lonely without him around? Does Germany misses him at all? But no. All he got was a troublesome brother barely containing his tears when he discovered that he won't be staying with him.

Truthfully, Italy wanted to stay with his big brother Romano and big brother Spain but after what happened before, he was reluctant to return, in fear of Germany going back to make good on his threat on Spain's life. He'll never be able to live with himself if Spain died because of him and he feared that Romano wouldn't either. His brother clearly loved Spain so much that he couldn't even go to the bathroom by himself anymore. Not that Spain minded anyway. He seem to soak up all the love that Romano would occasionally shower him with. Remembering a certain scene when he had stayed at Spain's after his injuries healed had Italy blushing tomato red when he recalled it.

"Italy, are you OK? You're turning red." asked Canada who had sat on the couch across Italy the entire time. "If you're not feeling well, you can always go lay down."

Seeing as how Canada was taking the time to care for Italy in his current state, Italy couldn't help but be grateful for the support he was being shown. Getting up, he walked over to Canada, dodging Mr. Kumajiro at the end of the table and gave him a hug. Silently, he thanked Canada with his actions, appreciating all the effort he gave to making Italy comfortable. Just as Italy was about to release Canada, Mr. Kumajiro got up and walked away from the touching scene, but not before knocking Italy into Canada's lap. Both blushing a fierce cherry color, this was how Prussia found them when he came to visit his own Canadian lover.

* * *

Staring dumbfounded at the scene before him, Prussia couldn't help but gap as he witnessed a rare display of dominance between one uke to another uke, though it was all in his mind. Still at the entrance of the doorway, Prussia was unable to move, afraid that if he moved, the illusion would disappear. He saw Canada's mouth move, but he couldn't hear anything coming out of it. Nothing was going through his head until he saw both Canada and Italy on the verge of tears. Snapping back into reality, Prussia rushed over to both ukes. "Now why is it that I come to see my awesome lover but see him in the embrace of another less than awesome man that's not me?"

He lifted Italy off of Canada who were both frozen in their spots from when Prussia came into the room. Placing Italy next to Canada, Prussia then lifted Canada into his arms and gave him a heated kiss. Witnessing such a passionate kiss made Italy blush and he had to bury his face in the couch pillow with his knees drawn up to prevent himself from seeing the lover's tender moment. Waiting a bit to give them some more privacy, Italy lifted his head just enough to see Prussia with a smirk on his face while Canada had light pink blushes plastered on both his cheek and running across the bridge of his nose as well before he raised his head all the way up. Reaching for the sketch pad on the coffee table, Italy began to write something down. He would flip occasionally but when he was done, he flipped back to the first page and turned it around so that Prussia and Canada read what he wrote.

'Hey Prussia . How are you doing?' Blinking, Prussia decided to indulge Italy. "Fine. When is the awesome me not OK?" Flipping the page it read: 'Oh? That's true. Then are you here to visit Canada?' as if he expected that exact response from him.

"Yes I am. Is that a problem?" burrowing his brows together a bit, he watch as Italy flipped the page again. Since Italy was always with Germany, Prussia took the time to learn Italian, for when he needed to write something for Italy or if he's visiting the boy in his country. It would seem that learning the language had paid off when Italy could no longer talk. Thankfully, he also learned how to read 'idiot' since Italy's writing was worse then chicken scratch. The other countries are now learning some Italian as to be able to read what he wrote, though 'idiot' may be hard to learn. But since Prussia and Japan were the only other countries to understand him besides his big brothers, they thought it was best to send him to Canada, being Prussia's lover and Japan would be too obvious.

'I would hope so. Canada was beginning to miss you. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making pasta together with Canada.' Sometimes it was scary how Italy knew what they could be thinking. He wrote his questions or response to either counter or continue with whatever statement was made to him. It almost made it look like Italy thought about other things besides pasta. That was until he flipped to the next page. On this page, Italy had drawn a pasta dish surrounded with flowers. Almost on cue, both Canada and Prussia's eyes strayed down to read what was under the picture and to no one's surprise, in big bold letters was written 'PASTA' in a thought bubble coming out of Italy's mouth.

Sweat dropping, Canada cleared his throat. "Um, now that's Prussia's here, I'll go cook the pasta." When Italy tried to stand, clearly intending to follow Canada to the kitchen, he was stopped by Prussia's hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Italy saw Prussia nod his head to Canada as if in a silent command, telling Canada to go on ahead. When Canada left, Prussia released Italy's shoulder. "Why don't you talk a seat Italy. I want to talk to you."

Doing as he was told, Italy sat back down in his seat, watching warily as Prussia took the seat once occupied by Canada. Turning, Prussia faced Italy with a serious face. "Now I know that the other countries have come to cheer you up and you always have that smile on your face, but I want to know if you're really alright with leaving Germany like this." Blinking like an owl, Italy turned his face away, looking at anything but Prussia. "I've also came back from Austria's place and he said something interesting." Now that got Italy's attention. Almost panicky, Italy shot up from his seat and backed away but Prussia was quicker. Expecting Italy to pull away, he grabbed Italy's wrist and pulled him down, practically throwing Italy on the table, scattering everything that was on it. Pinning Italy's arms above his head, Prussia leaned in close and used his free hand to force Italy face to his.

"For the record, Austria kept your secret safe. I just happen to be behind the door when he told Hungary about your so called 'wound'. I don't care why you lied but if you're doing this to hurt him, I'll hurt you." Tightening his grip on Italy's jaw, he didn't stop, not even when Canada came rushing into the room. "Well? Why don't you call out for help? Canada's here. Surely he'll help you."

"Prussia! What are you doing?! Get off of him! You're hurting him!" Still Prussia did not release his hold, even as Canada ran to him, tearing at the eyes, pleading with him to let go. Prussia's eyes wandered to the entry way he had come through before returning back to Italy. Mouthing something in Italian to Italy, he watch as his eyes grew big. Grinding his teeth together, Prussia let go of Italy's arms and jaw only to replace them around his neck. Squeezing with a little pressure, Italy started struggling.

"Call out to him! Call out to the one you want! Scream his name loudly so that everyone will know! Who is it that you want Italy?! WHO?!" Attempting to scream but couldn't, Italy laid there, fighting for air in Prussia's grasp. No one but Prussia could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer. "WHO ITALY?!"

"Prussia! This is insane! What are you talking about?! Stop it! You'll kill him! PRUSSIA!" Ignoring him, Prussia continued one last time. "WHO IS IT THAT YOU LOVE ITALY?! SAY IT!" Finally, as if a weight was lifted, Italy screamed as loudly as he can.

"G-Ger-GERMANY!"

Everyone froze where they were at, ignoring Canada's shocked gasp, Italy's quick gasps for breath, Prussia's groan of pain and Germany's bent body as he used the infamous German suplex. When time resumed itself, Germany let go of his hold on Prussia and rolled over so that now he was facing Italy. Canada crawled over to the bruised Prussia as he clutched his head. Stretching his hand towards Italy, he winced when he saw Italy flinch. Gaining whatever determination, Germany grabbed Italy, hauled him fireman style over his shoulders as he headed towards the stairs.

"W-wait Germany! Where are you taking Italy?! Please don't hurt him!" wailed Canada, pleaded for the safety of his friend. When Germany turned, he almost passed out from fear. Germany's eyes were so dark, one couldn't tell they were blue at all. "Canada..."

"Y-yes?"

"I'm going to borrow one of your bedrooms. Oh and make sure no one is to disturb us." With that Germany walked away with a still Italy. Standing in front of the staircase, Germany called out once more. "Prussia..." he began. He waited until he got his attention before he continued in his most deadly and dangerous tone. "Prepare yourself." Just as he was about to ascend the stairs, they were stopped by Prussia.

"West, treat him right. The boy suffered enough. If not, then you better prepare yourself. Remember West, I am your elder brother and I wield more power than you." With that, Prussia turned his attention to Canada who was fussing over his injury as Germany went up the staircase. He and Italy had much to talk about.

* * *

As they reached one of many of Canada's guest bedrooms, Germany kicked the door open with his foot. Strolling inside he dumped Italy on the bed before heading back to the door to lock it and that was the first thing Italy saw when he manage to pull himself up from the mattress. When Germany had carried him, he laid as still as possible. Deciding that playing dead would help in hopes of not incurring anymore of Germany's wrath, all he see saw now is Germany's back as he locked the door. He stayed there for a few moments before turning his head.

"Italy..." as Germany spoke, the more Italy's fear grew. He just knew a confrontation was going to happen. After all, he just came in the very moment that Italy said his first word when he was supposedly mute. "Italy, I thought you were mute..." Fully turning, Germany's face was half shrouded in darkness as the most darkest look to ever cross his face appeared. Germany was pissed and he's directing all of it to Italy. Coming to the end of the bed, in front of Italy, Germany placed one knee on the bed and quickly caged in the smaller boy before he could run. Looming over him, Germany looked even scarier than he did earlier. Wiggling in an attempt to get free, he didn't realize that he was rubbing against Germany until his butt touched Germany's erection. Freezing where he was at, Italy took a chance glance at Germany before he was tackled by one of Germany's rare hugs. Confused, Italy laid there with an aroused Germany hugging him for dear life.

"Italy." he whispered in his ear. Being so close, he couldn't keep the shiver that arise from stopping. Then Germany pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Why?"

"W-why?" confused, Italy tilted his head to the side. Frustrated, Germany shook Italy a bit. "YES WHY! Why did you lie to me?! Did you think it'll be funny? The cold heartless Germany reduce to a sympathetic fool all because his ally was wounded? Why Italy?" Opening his mouth and closed it again, Italy didn't seem able to give Germany an answer. Gritting his teeth, Germany buried his head in Italy's shoulder, inhaling his scent.

"Did you know after that day, everyone came to me and either punched me or nearly killed me? Hungary would have if Austria didn't stop her." Giving Italy's neck a small kiss, he continued. "When my brother came to me, I started to make sense of all this. Imagine my surprise that even my asshole of a brother came to defend you. But then again everyone loves you." Kissing his way down, Germany opened Italy's collar to further his exploration. "When I had my answer, I ran to Romano's, thinking you where there. But of course you weren't. Why would you? It was too obvious." Sitting on Italy's hips, Germany ripped opened Italy's jacket and shirt in one, exposing his pale skin. Shrieking, he tried to roll away but Germany grabbed his hips and leaned down so that his mouth was next to his ear.

"Spain punched me and Romano hit me with not one, not two but three barrels full of tomatoes. I didn't fight. They deserve to hit me after what I've done." Sucking on his ears, he started nibbling the outer lobe. "I didn't hurt them because I couldn't. I knew they where your big brothers and that you love them very dearly, so I didn't even defend myself. I got hurt for you Italy. What are going to do about that?" Germany continued to nibble on his ear as his hand wandered down to one of Italy's nipple and pinched it. Groaning, Italy twisted into Germany as he then begun to flick his nipple as he licked Italy's inner ear. "After they were done, I asked them where you went. Being your brothers, they hid you the best the could and led me on a merry chase. They sent me everywhere they could think of."

Shuddering, Germany remembered when he first went to Spain's. After punching him repeatedly, they told him where they might find Italy. They were 'kind' enough to accompany him as he went to other countries, but by the third country, Germany realized that they were sending him to all the countries that guaranteed the most cruelest and demented kind of pain and torture. When they finally arrived at Austria's place, Germany saw Prussia rushing out of his home. He knew Prussia saw him when he stopped for a second but then continued running, giving him a look that said 'follow me'. Just as any little brother did, Germany followed behind.

Prussia seemed to have avoided as many countries as he could, going wherever he was going. When he reached America, he whispered something to him in what he now knew was an attempt to stall him. But America being America, couldn't keep his mouth shut very long before he spilled the beans, telling Germany that Prussia was visiting his brother Canada. Not interested and quite upset, Germany wondered why Prussia would lead him all the way to Canada. Turning around, he was about to head back to Austria when an idea struck him. If Prussia and Canada were dating, why lead him here? What could Canada possibility have that Prussia wanted Germany to follow him and see? Canada wasn't really involved in anything so he wouldn't know...where...Italy...ITALY!

Of course! Prussia was his brother and Canada was his lover! By not going to someone Italy was familiar with, it widen the list of countries he could be in. But Italy would never go to some random countries without them having some ties to someone he knew. Of course Canada would be the obvious choice when he thought of it that way. No one would even give Canada a second thought let alone a first one. Prussia was leading him to Italy! Sometimes, he could just kiss the bastard. Running past America, he headed towards Canada, ignoring America's bodily threats to his person.

When he arrived at Canada's place, Mr. Kumajiro was waiting for him. Leading the way, Germany followed the bear until he heard a crashing sound. Running as fast as he could, he manage to reach them where he saw Prussia pinning Italy down, choking the life out of him. Eyes going from blue to nearly black, Germany rushed over to Prussia, punched his face, grabbed his waist and did a German suplex as Italy screamed out his name. Shocked and dazed, Germany grabbed Italy, went upstairs, threaten Prussia on his way there and now he had a fearful yet aroused Italy beneath him as he demanded answers.

"Well Italy? Are you going tell me?" Stopping whatever ministration he was bestowing on Italy's body, he reached up to look at Italy's amber eyes. After a slight hesitation, Italy spoke.

"I-I wanted Germany to...to love me but you never looked at me that way. No matter what I did, Germany wouldn't see me when I wanted you to." As Italy spoke, he cried as if all he have held everything in finally broke in streams of waterfalls. "I-I tried so h-hard, but you never looked. Even Japan saw it. Japan told me to-to man up and just tell you but I couldn't. I even went to Prussia for help." Well, that would explain why Prussia was always instigating things between the two. Turns out, he was just trying to help him out. What a kind brother he have, even if he's an ass.

"When we went to war, and I got hurt, Germany started to see me and I was happy. When Austria saw how you would treat me nicer, he suggested that I not say anything. He said 'If you have a unfixable injury, Germany would have to pay attention to you.' He even help when he told you that I was mute." That also explained why Italy was playing the part of a mute person. Austria had been the one to treat Italy's wounds and he would have no reason to doubt Austria's word since he was the one who raised Italy since he was a child. But then again, being the one to raise Italy since he was a child could be the reason why he would help and lie to Germany about Italy's injury. Raising Italy must have made him think of himself as Italy's father and as a father, he would do anything to make sure his child was happy.

"Then when you came to get me from big brother Spain's, I was so happy. I couldn't believe that you would threaten him but I was still happy. I-I had al-almost given up hope when you didn't show up for a week. I cried on the fourth day. Romano said that you would because he saw something in you that I couldn't see."

"Romano? Foul mouth Romano said that about me? What could he possibility saw in me that you didn't?" asked Germany, now curious to find out what his lighter brunette's elder darker brunette brother said about him. " He said 'That bastard is the same as me. To hide his attraction, he does mean things. Only when he no longer thinks he can have it will he change.' was what he said. I didn't understand what he meant but I think I understand it a little better now than I did before."

Flabbergasted, Germany stared at Italy for a long moment. Then he busted out laughing. Apparently it seems that almost every country Italy was friends with were at his disposal. Only he would be able to utilize whatever means he have into helping him. Feeling rather proud of his Italy, Germany went back to snuggling him. Italy shifted so that he would be facing Germany. "You-you're not mad at me?"

"Mad? Yes I am. So much so that I could beat you." Seeing the fear rise in Italy's eyes, he continued forward. "Maybe I can bring myself to do it in fifty years or so. Now? Now I just want to tie you up and have my way with you repeatedly, as many times as I want, as long as I want. Now..." Turning Italy so that his back was to his front, Germany hand reached down to under Italy's pant and he kissed him in the juncture of neck and collar. "Now, I can." Before he can do any more, the door swung open, revealing a Japan with a camera.

"ITALY! ARE YOU OK?!" spoke Japan as he clicked away. Behind him was the other countries as they all swarmed in to fill the room. One by one, they stared at the two in bed before a sly grin spread on their face. America the brave one, opened his mouth first. "Well well. Finally came to your senses have you? You're not going to force him are you 'cuz that's some dick move dude. The hero will have to beat you down if that happens."

Growing frustrated with the growing amount of people crowding them, Germany growled. "No I'm not forcing him! We would be doing other stuff if you get out. Now...GET OUT!" When the other countries made it clear that they were not going to leave, Germany gave up. Soon, they all headed downstairs for the surprise party they set up while Germany and Italy were 'discussing things upstairs. Sometimes, it amazes him how so many people could love Italy so much. Looking back at Italy though, Germany could understand. Grabbing Italy by the waist, he pulled him so that he was now have to hold Germany's own waist to prevent himself from falling flat on his face. Staring up at Germany, Italy smiled with love in his eyes. Curious, he asked Italy what his brother said to him when he was choking him. Italy just chuckled when he said "Germany loves you."

Silently awed by his brother, he reminded himself to thank Prussia later. Looking back at the happy Italy, he silently vowed to himself as he nuzzled Italy's hair. He vowed to love Italy more than ever before and for all times.

* * *

**A/N: For anyone who has read this story already, yes this was longer. Yes, there was a smut scene in here but I decided to make a liar out of myself and make more than five chapters. Just fixed the grammars and what-nots. And extended the last chapter into three parts. Enjoy. Reviews and comments are welcome. Sorry for any wrong grammar, spelling and punctuation.**


	6. Punishment Comes with Broken Silence

**__****DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Hidekazu Himaruya. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**

* * *

**_EPILOGUE: PUNISHMENT COMES WITH BROKEN SILENCE_**

Time Skip to Germany's Home...

Barely inside his home, Germany had started attacking Italy's neck, leaving trails of hickies on his way down as he headed towards his...their bedroom. Dear God did it sound good to say that. Knowing something that both he and Italy would shared together had him rock hard in moments. The door to the bedroom flung open as they struggle not to fall flat on their faces. Germany didn't even bother to watch where he was dropping Italy's clothes as he took them off. Grabbing both sides of Italy's face, Germany pulled him down as they reached the bed, placing a naked Italy on top as they landed on the mattress.

Releasing his lips, Germany saw a blush staining Italy's face in such a pretty way that he just had to kiss Italy again. Finally when Italy was having a hard time catching his breath, he let go and twisted them so that Italy now lay on the bed panting dangerously huskily. Stepping away from the bed, Germany took a moment to admire the way Italy looked. Such pale skin against his dull navy blue sheets. Such a delicious contradiction. His dark bed to Italy's light skin. His bright amber eyes darken with lust. When Italy reached out with both hands, he nearly spent himself then and there when he heard Italy calling for him in such a pleasured yet painful groan.

When Germany came back and covered him again, Italy ran his hands over Germany's rock hard abs and mewled. He could feel Germany's abs tighten with every caress Italy made on his skin. Feeling quite devious at the moment, Italy lifted a bit so that he needed his elbows to keep himself up as he sweetly kissed Germany's left nipple. Pleased when he heard Germany groan, he proceeded to then give it a small lick before he lightly nipped it, feeling small tremors going down Germany's spine. After nibbling on it a bit he released it and looked Germany in the eyes, smirking internally when he saw Germany's eyes glisten over with pure and raw hungry. Returning to his previous position, Italy gave the same treatment to Germany's right while his hand played with the left. Germany made no moves to stop him until he then sucked on his nipple, earning a growl from the blonde above him before he was roughly shoved back and then flipped onto his hands and knees. Before Italy could scoot out, Germany caged him in with his larger body, trapping the smaller of the two within the folds of his arms and legs as he used his weight to keep Italy down and from escaping. Whining a bit, he dared not look up for fear of seeing the predatory glint he knew was shining brightly in Germany's eye, even in the half lit room they now resided in.

* * *

Italy was going to be the death of him. With his innocence yet sinful ways. Who knew that Italy would be such a tiger in bed. Smirking, Germany reprimanded himself, correcting the terms he had used from tiger to tigress since it was Italy in the female's position. With Italy now below him, he stretched up so he could see Italy's backside and round butt cheeks in direct line with his shaft. Groaning from just the mere sight of what's to come, Germany placed his hands on both of Italy's lower cheeks, massaging them to get a feel of the fleshy globes that were soon to get acquainted with his hips and pelvis area.

Bending back down, he gave Italy's back a sluggish lick from the base of his hips to just below th nape of his neck. He could feel the shivers coming from Italy in waves. Feeling an unimaginable amount of male's pride and ego boost, Germany reached under Italy so that he could grasp both of his tits simultaneously. Hearing Italy's shock yet aroused cry only made Germany that much more determine to prolong the torture.

"Italy, do you know what the seven commandments of Christ are?" whispered Germany next to Italy's ear. Ignoring the quivering, he squeezed and twist until Italy was crying out. Pleading for him to stop, Germany continued as if Italy never said a word. "Hm? I can't hear you Italy. Your voice does work doesn't it? Or did you lie to me about that too?" Whimpering, Italy lowered his head 'til it hit the mattress. Panting hard, Italy responded.

"N-No. The se-seven comma-AH-ndments are..." he couldn't continue when Germany grabbed Italy by the back of his hair and lifted him up by the waist. Hauling Italy up, Germany went to lay on the bed while twisting Italy so that he was leaning the headboard supported by pillows with Italy's butt in the air and his face close to Germany's still clothed crotch. Confused, Italy was about to turn when Germany slapped his right butt cheek. Silently crying out against the pain, Italy whimpered when Germany commanded him to release his cock from within its confines using only his teeth.

Still whimpering from the stinging sensation, Italy only managed to say, "Ger...many. You...meanie" before Italy's rear was slapped once more. "Mean? I may be many things but mean is not one of them. Now who was it that lied about being mute? If anyone is mean, it's you Italy. Now be a good boy and do as you're told." Raising his hips up a bit to get Italy going, Germany was satisfied when Italy finally complied to his wishes. Though he could not see what Italy was doing, he could hear his button being popped open, his zipper being zipped down and his cock springing free from it's imprisoned state. He nearly came when he felt Italy's tongue going over the slit on the head of his cock. Soon, Italy was sucking him with the talent of a beginner, but that made it even better for Germany, knowing he will be Italy's first and his last.

Germany never took his eyes off of Italy, afraid that this was just his imagination. His subconscious way of telling him what he could have had if he didn't ruin it with Italy. But no, he didn't ruin it completely. He managed to fix his mistake and now here was Italy, naked, sweaty and squirming around with his penis in Italy's mouth. Just knowing that this was to be his reality had a shiver going down Germany's back as it settles its way down to the base of his stomach. Suddenly remembering his question from earlier, he pulled his cock out of his wet heaven and watch as Italy pouted. Smirking he tracked Italy's pink pucker. "Now now Italy. Surely you don't expect to be rewarded when you have not answered the question now do you?" As he finished, he quickly shoved in his pointer finger into the puckering hole. Listening to Italy's silent screams may be addicting. "Q-question?"

* * *

It was clear from the way Italy spoke that one word, that he also forgotten about the question. "Yes Italy. The question of the seven commandments. Answer it and I'll give you a reward. But first say 'ah'. Yes, just like that but wider." When Germany saw that Italy's mouth was big enough he reached out his free to push Italy's mouth down on his dick while pushing his hips up to meet it. Nearly choking the poor boy, he could feel Italy's glare when he finally stopped coughing around his cock. "I never said I'll make this easy. This will be your punishment for lying to your lover. Now suck it bitch."

* * *

It was clear that Germany was playing with him. Well two can play at that decided Italy. Grabbing Germany's cock, Italy gave it a hard squeeze. Shocked from the sudden pressure, Germany unconsciously thrust his hips up but found that he couldn't move it. Looking behind him, he saw a shock on blonde's face just before he enclosed his mouth over as much flesh as he could take in without choking. Trying with as much force as he could put, he managed to hold the German's hips in place. Smirking around the cock in his mouth, Italy started sucking at a leisurely place, enjoying the momentary power he had over Germany. Wiggling a bit to draw his attention back to his bottom, Italy gave Germany's cock a loving stroke with his tongue when he resumed his ministration. Remembering Germany's question earlier, he decided to play a bit more before the German's sanity snap.

"Seven commandments were they? Well one was 'Love the Lord your God with all your heart and with all your soul and with all your mind.' Should I love the Lord more than you Germany?" He stroked him as he spoke. "I'll make it better with every commandment I get right. Was I right?" He continued to stroke, making Germany unable to answer. He did manage to nod his head. With the confirmation, Italy continued to the second commandment.

"The second should be 'Love your neighbor as yourself.' I clearly love you don't I Germany? Or should I stop?" Growling while shaking his head, Italy laughed. He leaned forward so that his vital region now lay on Germany's stomach as he gripped his calf. "Oh? What's with the growl? I thought you wanted me to stop?" Chuckling, Italy couldn't help but laugh when he saw the look of horror on Germany's face. Just a bit more and he'll snap. And when that happened, Italy's going to love every moment of it.

* * *

He was going to kill him. Plain and simple. This little minx disguised as a pasta loving, bumbling Italian virgin idiot was going to slay him. Right where it counts. When he asked him if he should stop, he shook his head 'no' but Italy wanted to play and took his answer for his game. Well, whatever. He started this so he'll be the one to finish it. Both of them were enjoying their game, so he'll keep going until one of them reluctant and he swore it'll be Italy.

Watching Italy sway his hips around had Germany hard press not to forgo their game but Italy was a virgin so he'll keep going. He was after all, man enough to do that. But watching his butt sway in the air was getting to be a distraction. 'How could the Lord create such a fine creature with the perfect ass?' Simple. He made Italy so that he could be fucked by him. The boy was going to be fuck and thoroughly used by the time the first light hits the sky, he vowed. Grabbing the boy's swaying hips, he was determine to win this game. Groping the fleshly globes, he had to suppress the groan that would have came out when he saw Italy shutter.

"Keep going Italy. When you've answered all seven, I'll give you a reward of my own." Placing two fingers in his mouth, he waited until he deemed them wet enough before he then put them in Italy's twitching untainted pucker. Ignoring the death grip on his calf, Germany twisted his fingers, silently commanding him to continue. Glaring as best as he could, Italy went on.

"The third commandment is mm...the third is 'Do not mur...murderrr' ...yessss...right therreee..." though he tried, Italy couldn't stop the pur that came out when Germany added a third finger and rubbing it against his prostate. Not wanting to be the only one feeling pleasure, Italy scouted up so that he was once again faced with a patch of curly blonde pubic hair and a straining and rigid penis. Placing his hands at the base of the cock, Italy moved his hands up and down, as if he was once more sucking on it.

"The fourth is 'Do not commit adultery'. We're roughly the same age so it doesn't count." Another finger added and Italy was once more sucking him. "The five is 'Do not steal.' I haven't stole-"

"Ah, that is where you are wrong. You did steal something from me Italy." Confused, Italy looked at Germany who smiled. Leaning forward, he stuck his tongue in. "My heart. You stole my heart." Though it was cliche, it still touched Italy. Whimpering at the new sensation, pressing forward. He went on, intending to finish so that they could really start.

"The six is 'Do not give false testimony.' ...You really won't let that go will you?" Pouting, Italy realized why Germany brought up the commandments. He wanted Italy to know that lying was bad! Christ! Hand it to Germany to come up with something elaborate to get his point across. Feeling his tongue swirling inside him made Italy squirm for more. When he felt the wet appendage leave, he let of a silent cry of disappointment until he was flipped on his back. Watching as Germany posed himself in front of Italy's hole, he nudged a little, waiting for the last commandment. "The last one Italy. The last one and the fun really begins."

"The la-last commandment is...is...honor your father and mother." Grinning, triumphantly, Germany pushed all the way in until he was in to the hilt. Italy really honored his father and mother, or rather Austria and Hungary if their actions don't prove their love for him. Feeling a world full of wet bliss, Germany held as still as he could with Italy's inside twitching constantly. When Italy started to become restless, he took it as a sign to start moving. Slowly he withdraw from the boy with a hiss of pleasure, then pushed back in. Groaning out loud, he couldn't but take another experimental stroke. Italy was squeezing him, and it took everything he had to not pound said brunette into the mattress.

Italy gasped at the intrusion but didn't cry out in pain. No. He would make this pleasurable for him. Though he was bigger than his tongue, Germany prepared him enough to make this as painless as possible. When he felt the blonde take another stroke, he shuddered.

"M-move, Ludwig" he said to the German.

Unable to speak, he nodded and slowly began to pump in and out of the boy, moaning and grunting at the feel of Italy's walls surrounding him. When Italy began to grind back, a moan erupted from both men. Still not feeling quite right , Italy whined.

"F-faster!" Italy cried. Germany just grunted but he did pick up his pace, roughly thrusting into Italy but still maintaining a steady rhythm. Pleased when Italy was starting to feel the effects of their union, Germany pushed in harder. "F-Feliciano, you're so tight!" Germany grunted to the brunette.

"You-you're just to big." Italy manage to moan back. Reaching down, Germany started to pumped Italy to match his thrusts, picking up the pace as he went. Soon, he could feel his release getting closer and grabbed Italy's hips with both hands and started a frantic pace.

Feeling his end approaching, Italy gridded his hips back to meet Germany's, hoping the blonde could too meet his end. A few quick thrusts on Germany's part and he came with a loud scream of Germany's name, and digging his blunt nails into the blonde's back. Grunting when he felt Italy tighten around him, he gave a few more quick thrusts before he released himself inside of Italy, moaning his name, forever smearing and marking the younger Italian as his own. He collapsed onto Italy, exhausted but still he didn't pull out. He like the idea of his semen embedded within his lover. He rolled over to prevent himself from crushing the smaller boy and pulled the pasta loving brunette into his side, wrapping his arms around him while nuzzling into Italy's hair.

Snuggling into Germany's side, he rested his head on his chest. He was tired, but he felt happy. Just before he fell asleep, he heard Germany murmured something. Too tried to comprehend what was being said, he just nuzzled deeper into Germany's chest and whispered, "Ludwig...Love you." before falling into a deep sleep.

Looking at him now, Germany couldn't believe his luck. He now had Italy by his side for all times and they have became lovers officially now. Never more pleased, he leaned over so that he could wrap his arms around Italy before a thought entered his mind. A familiar scene that haunted him since he saw it so many weeks ago. _"Lu-Lugw...ig. L-love...you"_ That was what Italy last said to him then and it was the last thing he said now before he once more slipped into silence. Back then, he didn't have an answer for Italy, but now he did. Kissing the sleeping brunette's forehead, he could feel sleep trying to claim him. But before he did decided to give Italy his answer, even if he can't hear him.

"Love you too Italy. I loved you then and I love you now." With that he too fell asleep, never noticing the smile that crossed Italy's face while both thought one last thing in the silence. They were both thankful for the broken silence.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Again, this was part of chapter five but I just fixed it and made it chapter six instead, so I lied again when I said I'll split this into three parts. Nothing changed but for grammar and spelling. Reviews and comments are still welcome.**


End file.
